San Francisco Newsies
by Lysaka
Summary: Rating for language, 4 Californian Newsies go to New York. Will they get along with them? Will they get along with each other? *FINISHED*
1. Things are Changing

Hello, this is your newest author at ff.net. Please R+R, I want to know how I'm doing. 

This is also my first Fanfic story…EVER so please be kind. Now the disclaimer:

I'm a 16-year-old girl who lives in Oregon; I do not own Newsies. I never have, and I'm pretty sure I never will. Disney owns Newsies, and I am not Disney. I'm not making a cent making this story. I'm also broke, if you sue; you'll get my computer and my rapping hamster. 

Now…ON WITH THE FIC! 

**********************************************************************

It was almost a year after the ever so famous strike had taken place. Things had returned to normal. As normal as normal could be. 

Spot was still the leader of Brooklyn and still wore that mysterious key around his neck. Jack was still selling a hundred papes a day. Race still gambled. All the newsies partied at Irving hall when they had the time. And Skittery _still _wore that pink shirt. 

Even though the anniversary of when the newsies won the strike was a month away. They still made plans to celebrate their success at Irving Hall. Yep, everything was picture perfect. It looked like nothing would be any different. Until one summer day, four people entered the newsies' lives that they wouldn't soon forget. 

***************************************************************************

An. Short I know, but I do have the next chapter written I just need to post it so make me feel good. R+R


	2. To New York

Hey, here's some more story, I hope you like it. It's mostly all boring and stuff but it will get better…. (I hope) Oh yes disclaimer:

:::in one breath::: Idon'townNewsiesneverhaveneverwillsopleasegosomewhereelsetosue 

On more note; Thank you Rae Kelly for her review!!!!! I love you, you write the best stories, and I'm not sucking up…I think. 

Alright now that's over with

ON WITH THE FIC

***********************************************************************

The train was heading to New York City. (Wonder if they'll meet the Newsies….hhhhmmmm, let us read on.) Inside the train sat three children. Teenagers to be exact. Two of them girls and the forth a boy. The boy was about 5,8" He looked to be no older than 16. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that, if not tied back in a ponytail, would make it to his shoulders. He sat next to the window and watched the land go by. He did this to much difficulty because it was around twelve o'clock at night. He glanced to the other girls in the cabin, both fast asleep. One of the girls was about 5,5" looking no older than 15. She had the bluest eyes with blond hair down to her waist. The next girl was an exact replica of the other, except her hair was cut to a little past her shoulders. 

He smiled to himself, knowing that even though his sisters looked a lot alike, he knew how different they were. The boy was about to turn back to the window when the door of the train cabin opened and a girl of about 16 entered the cabin. She stood at about 5,4" with strawberry blond hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her eyes were a mixture of every color, but were mostly green. She attempted to squeeze her way through the narrow passage without disturbing her sisters. After she accomplished that mission the girl sat next to the boy and whispered to him, so she wouldn't disturb her sisters.

"Hey Jayden," she whispered with a smile. 

"Hey," he whispered back, "how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, just a little jealous of my sisters…they can sleep through anything." 

"We should get some sleep also, we're going to be in New York tomorrow." 

"I know," she almost squealed. 

"Do you think we can be newsies in New York?" he asked

"We should be able to, I mean, we were the best sellers in San Francisco, they'd have to be stupid not to let us sell." She smiled; hoping it would break her brother's dim mood. 

"Where are we going in New York?" She asked.

"Manhattan." Jayden replied. 

Her eyes were now beginning to get heavy. "I think I'll sleep now." She said. 

Jayden said something back but she didn't hear because she was already asleep.

***************************************************************

Well that's the first chapter so quickly R+R so I can thank you all. Oh yes, go ahead and flame me if you want. I'll use it to make smores and give some to all who give me a good review. Bye


	3. Off the Train

All right, a nice long chapter for you all now do I really need to go on about how I don't own Newsies? I don't think so. But to keep those stupid lawyers off my back

I DON'T OWN NEWSIES OK! 

Also, I will be attempting to write with an accent. But if I fail to do something just let me know so I can fix it. I'm also a bad speller, even with spell check so…

One final note: Thank you to every reviewer. I haven't gotten a flame yet so we can't have smores. Sad I know, but, we can have ice cream…yay! Here's one for BrokNTykes, here's one for Lady Liriana, here's one for Mushtmblr, and TWO for Rae Kelly. If by some off chance any of you are diabetic, I also have a variaty of sugar-free candy.

Now don't you people want ice cream. I think you do, so R+R

Now, on with the story.

*************************************************************

"Come on Lyssie, get up, we have to go." She opened her eyes and groaned. 

"What time is it?" she asked. 

"Around ten o'clock." Said one of the twins the one with shorter hair.

"Thanks Kel." She said. The ride was uneventful until around 5:30 when the train stopped at the train station.

Lysaka sat up and grabbed her stuff, two duffel bags. 'It's amazing how everything you own can fit into two duffel bags.' She thought. 

She then followed her siblings out of the station. 

"How are we going to find a place to stay?" Kel asked. Then Kel's twin spoke up and in one fast breath started to ramble on:

"What if we can't find a place to stay and then we're stuck on the street and we go starving because we have no food or money and…"

"ARAINA!" Jayden yells. "Shut up!"

Araina looks shocked by this, but then quickly goes into a happy mood. "Ok" and continues walking. Lyssie was about to mutter about her siblings and her being to only normal one on this planet when a voice carries over the crowd. 

"POLICE FINALLY CATCH ESCAPE CONVICT!!!"

The siblings see five people run and buy a newspaper from the newsie.

"Bet you anything the 'escape convict' is a dog." Lyssie states. 

"Lyssie," Araina scolds, "It's not nice to call people names!" she says in a sarcastic manner. 

"I'm sorry Rainy." She says in mock sorrow. 

"Don't ever do it again." She states 

"Alright." Lyssie says.

For the first time in a while, Jayden speaks up.

"Hey, let's see the newsie, he probably stays as a lodging house like most of the newsies in San Fran, maybe they'll let us stay there."

Agreements are heard throughout the siblings and they all walk to approach the newsie.

The newsie was as tall or maybe even taller then Jayden. He had brown hair and a cowboy hat abound his neck. "Thank you sir." He said as he sells his last paper. Only then does he notice the four strangers surrounding him. "Sorry people, just sold me last pape, but dere's oudda newsies 'round here to buy papes from."

"We don't want a pape." Jayden calmly told him. "We wanna be newsies."

The newsie smirked, Lyssie was afraid that he wouldn't let them and then she'd have to let her fists do the talking. But her fear vanished when he agreed.

"Alright," he said. "The name's Kelly, Jack Kelly, and who might you'se be?"

"I'm Keldra, and this is my twin Araina."

"Hi." Araina grinned.

"I'm Jayden." 

"And I'm his twin, Lysaka, but call me Lyssie."

"Alright," Jack said, "I'm 'bout ready to go to Tibbys for a bite, would you'se like to join me?"

The siblings nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then," Jack says and leads the way.

They stopped at a building with a sign that read. "Newsboys Lodging House." 

"This is where most of the newsies sleep." Jack says as he enters the house. The siblings followed him. The building was completely empty, they stepped forward to the desk and Jack motioned them to stay.

"Hey Kloppy!" Jack called, "I gots new newsies that wanna live here."

A door creaked from the side of the room, and an old man walked in. He walked slowly, even though he was old, he didn't look like he was going to slow down anytime soon. He eyed the new children and then spoke in a soft voice. 

"All right," he went behind the counter and pulled out a book, it looked like a sign in book. "I'm gonna need ya all to sign in. Most newsies use allis's."

"That's right, you'se all need good newsie names." Jack stated. "I'se could help you'se think of some."

The children fought hard from cracking up. Finally Lyssie spoke.

"We were newsies in San Francisco, we know all about newsie names." She went to the counter and picked up her pen and signed in as 'Prankster,' "I was known as Prankster, and you'll find out why soon enough." She stated. Jayden then followed and signed in as 'Killjoy.' "And you'll find out how he got his name when you want to do something fun." Keldra said. Keldra then came to write her name.

'Marbles.' 

"Why do they call ya Marbles?" Jack asked. 

"Because she's always losing them!" Prankster stated. Marbles shot her an evil eye.

"I'm sorry," Prank apologized, "I tried to keep it in, I really did." Marbles sighed 

"They call me Marbles because of this." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a bag filled with about thirty marbles. Jack then turned to Araina that had yet to sign her name.

"And what about you'se?" he asked. She got up, quietly, sign her name. Then turned around to face Jack, and with energy unseen by Jack, but very common to her siblings, spoke.

"My name is Ramble because I can just ramble on and on about nothing and everything, I'm also very hungry so if we could go somep-…" she was cut off by Marbles putting her hand over Rambles mouth. Jack turned to the other siblings.

"So you'se, Prankster, Killjoy," pointing as if to remember their faces with their names. He turned to the twin sisters pointing to the long haired one. "Ramble," her mouth still covered, "and Marbles." The siblings nodded.

"You'se three," indicating the sisters, "Can sleep in the back room, while you'se," motioning to Killjoy, "will need ta sleep with us." The siblings followed Jack up the stairs and went to their rooms to set their stuff down. Then they came downstairs.

"Let's go ta Tibbys." Jack stated and they left the building. 

******************************************************************************************

Now, That's done…for now, I need to make the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. This is fun. But what shall I do in the 4th chapter? But don't worry, I'll try to make it good. Now please R+R because I say so, and I'm bribing you with Ice cream. 


	4. It's Chow Time!!!!

Heya, It's me Lysaka! Also, for some people, I'm known as Hobbes. J That's right. So I'm hoping you're enjoying the story. I know that chapters are short and so is this. But long chapters are coming soon, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. Trust me, if I owned Newsies you would know by the fact that I'd have them sing and dance for me non-stop. But I do own Prank, Killjoy, Marbles, and Ramble, so BACK OFF!!! :::turns sweet::: ok

Thank you to all the reviews, ICE CREAM FOR EVERBODY!!! Oh, and Duchess the story is going to go faster now, I just had to do the boring introduction chapters. You know, the ones that no author likes to write but you just can't have them show up because then it looks weird….just me, ok anyway. 

NOW ONWARD!

****

*********************************************************************

All the newsies were wondering where Jack was. He was a half an hour late. Suddenly the door swung open, Jack entered Tibbys, along with four teenagers that the other newsies had never seen before. Various greetings were heard from the room. "Heya Cowboy." "Where's you been?" "Hard time selling papes cowboy?" one teased. Jack healed up one hand to silence the other newsies, they complied. 

"Alright," he spoke "These here are some new newsies." The siblings fought to keep their jaws shut. 'New newsies indeed.' Prankster thought. 

"Now," he said introducing the other newsies. "This here's; Kid Blink, Crutchy, Specs, Racetrack…." He continued to name all the rest of the newsies. "Fellas this is Killjoy, Ramble, Marbles, and Prankster." Hellos were heard from all of them. "Dey'se just came off the train from San Francisco today, so be nice to 'em." Jack then went to sit down. Killjoy followed. The restaurant was packed with boys. Prankster turned to her sisters.

"Is it me or do you also feel a little out of place?" she smiled.

"No, I feel out of place too." Marbles offered.

"There's barely any seats left." Ramble pointed out. There were very little seats left and they were all spaced out. 

"Well we need to learn about the people we're staying with anyway, so I think we can sit apart for one meal." Prankster said. Her sisters nodded in agreement, and turned to take seats. Prankster sat down next to a short boy that looked no older then her. Obviously Italian, and while most people couldn't pull off wearing three different types of plaid. He pulled it off beautifully. She couldn't remember what Jack had introduced him as. 

"Hey," she said. He turned and looked at her trying not to show how surprised he was that she was sitting next to him.

"Hi," he replied. "Prankster, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't remember your name, Jack went kinda fast."

"S'all right. My name is Racetrack." He said, offering his hand. Prankster took it and instead of him shacking it like she thought he would. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

"Nice ta meet ya." He said softly.

She turned away trying not to show the redness in her cheeks. She looked at her sisters that found a way to sit together at a booth across the room. There were two other boys at the booth. 

"Who are my sisters sitting with?" she asked Race.

"The one with the shorts is Mush, and the oudda's Blink." He stated. There was a pause while they stared at each other.

"So, what's good to eat here?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Well, there's lotsa stuff, the menu's over there." He pointed to the chalkboard listing their specials and the costs of everything. The rest of the evening was uneventful, Prank and Race made lots of small talk. Finally the newsies got up to go the lodging house. Marbles and Random ran up to Prank and Race. 

"Hiya Lyssie." Marbles said. Race looked confused until he saw Prank respond to the name. 

"Hey Marbles, did you enjoy diner?" she asked

"Yeah, it was great." The group left for the lodging house. When they stepped into the lodging house the siblings, still not over the long train trip, went to bed.

*****************************************************************************************

Ok, you people know the drill….R+R J 


	5. CARRY DA BANNER!!!

Ok, I know, still not a long chapter, but trust me, the long chapters are coming. I promise, soon you'll yearn for the short chapters. Ok so please read and review.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? O.o I don't own newsies, I'm sorry. I wish I did. But I don't. I'm just a 16-year-old girl with a highly dull life. BUT!! All original characters are mine so HAHAHAHA!!! 

Final note: Thank you to all my reviewers. ICE CREAM FOR EVERYBODY!!! Except for Jadewing, no you get :::pulls out a vile::: the cure for the common cold…ok Jadewing, you can have ice cream too. 

Quickly to the fic…..

**********************************************************************************

Still not use to New York time, the sisters woke an hour and a half earlier then they needed to be. The sisters got dressed into their 'work cloths.' A dark colored shirt and an old skirt for all of them. They went downstairs so they could talk without worrying about disturbing the other residents. 

"Lyssie, are you wearing trousers under your skirt?" Ramble asked. 

Prankster pulled her skirt up to revel that her sister was right. She was wearing an old pair of trousers.

"Good," Marbles stated. "It's just not you if you don't have your newsie pants on."

"Or the hat," Prank said pulling on the newsie hat. Her sisters pulled on theirs. Just then the door creaked open and Kloppmen emerged.

"Morning Kloppy!" Ramble said. The other two girls muttered their good mornings.

"My goodness," Kloppmen said in his soft voice. "What ares you'se goils doing up so early?" he asked.

"Still on California time." Marbles explained to him.

"What about your budda?" He asked. 

"He's a guy, he'd sleep all day if he could." Prank stated. Kloppmen just nodded and then headed up the stairs to wake the other newsies. It was quiet and the girls were wondering if Kloppy was ever going to wake them up. Then they heard a loud yell.

"WAKE UP! ALL OF YOUSE! CARRY DA BANNER!"

The girls giggled. "How can such a sweet man have such a loud voice?" Ramble asked.

"I don't know." Marbles said. Prank would have offered her two cents about the whole situation but she was too busy laughing. Kloppy made his way downstairs and they made small talk for about fifteen minutes before the boys made it down. 

Killjoy's point of view: 

Killjoy woke to the sound of the old man yelling. He grumbled and got up. He noticed that the other boys were complaining like he was. For the first time in his life, he didn't wake to find his sisters there. To him it was a scary thought; he had always been with his sisters. God wasn't kind enough to give him brothers, or well, brothers that would stay. (The plot thickens) He went up to Kloppmen.

"Aren't you going to wake my sisters?" he asked.

"What for, they'se already up and waiting for you'se downstairs."

That got most to the newsies attentions. The girls were already up, at such an ungodly hour, no way.

"Why are they up?" Killjoy asked, confused because it usually took a bucket of ice water to wake Prankster up.

"They'se still on California time, they'se says." He explained and then walked downstairs. Killjoy rushed to get ready and go downstairs with his sisters. After dressing he went to the bathroom. "Try bottle alley or da harbor." He heard a kid sing. It was Mush. He was the one that was talking to Marbles most of last night. Killjoy actually like him, he seemed like a good kid deep down. The kid next to Mush to the cigar out of his mouth to sing his line. "Try Central Park it's guaranteed." Killjoy thought that he was deep down a nice guy. But Racetrack, wasn't the type you brought home to the family. Smoking and gambling weren't the best ways to win a girls affection and he saw him hitting on her at Tibbys yesterday. But Killjoy knew that Prankster was a smart girl and he hoped that she'd use her brain and realize that this kid wasn't worth it. (AN oh no, I hope everything works out!) 

The rest of the newsies continued to sing and get ready for the day. Killjoy finished before the other boys and went downstairs to join his sisters.

Back to the girls: 

The girls were happy to see their brother come down the stairs. But they were giggling about the boys singing. 

"I wonder if they're always like that." Ramble said. 

"I hope not," Killjoy said. "It'd get annoying after a while."

Before any of the girls could argue about what good voices they had. The rest of the boys came running down still singing. The siblings followed them. 

**************************************************************************************

Oh no! it looks like the road is bumpy for our couples. Next chapter will be up soon! R+R

You all want Ice Cream right…? Anyway R+R


	6. The selling starts

Ok, here's the first of the long chapters, and they're just going to get longer. Ok, so I hope you like it so far. After the Disclaimer will go right to the fic.

I don't own Newsies, if you think I do than you must be smoking something. I do, however, own all sibling from the west coast. 

ONE FINAL NOTE: Thank you to my reviewers, you like me you really like me, but my funds are running a little low on ice cream. ::notices that everybody starts leaving:: no wait don't go, I'll just rob the jar at the supermarket, nobody really cares about starving kids in Utopia. (Yes I know what utopia is, this is just a joke) Yes Duchess anorexic plots suck. I'm force feeding plot into this story. 

Somebody asked about the characters and just so there is no more confusion. 

Killjoy: Prank's twin, male.

Prank: if you don't know who she is I have to ask if you're even reading the story. Killjoy's twin, female

Ramble: Long hair; Marbles twin.

Marbles: Shorter hair, Ramble's twin. 

Now that's over with. ON WITH THE FIC!!!

***********************************************************************

The Newsies continued singing, not even noticing that it might look weird to the new people. They stopped by the nuns and got their bread for breakfast. They were soon at the distribution center, or 'Newsie Square.' The gates weren't open yet.

"I thinks it'll be a good idea for you'se to split up with a selling partner." Jack told the siblings. Marbles almost immediately latched onto Mush and asked if she could join him. He agreed faster then Ramble could speak. Kid Blink asked Ramble if she would accompany him. She said that it would be fine. Jack had taken a liking to Killjoy so asked him to join him. Prankster looked around. 'Well it's not like I'll have a hard time finding a selling partner.' She thought. Racetrack went up to her.

"Hey, uummm, Pranks, you'se could sell with me if ya want." His eyes were downcast. As if he could take a rejection easier that way, Prank just smiled.

"I'd love to see with you today." Prank caught a glance at her brother talking to Jack. He was staring at her. It bugged her. Killjoy always loved to play big brother to her. Even though she was older, technically, even if it was only eight minutes, she wasn't going to have her brother give her an evil eye and get away with it.

"Race, could you excuse me for a moment?" she asked.

"Yeah sure."

Prankster pushed her way through the crowd to get to Jack and Killjoy.

"Killjoy, come here." She commanded. Killjoy excused himself from Jack and went to Prank.

"Do you have problem or something?" she asked, wasting no time.

"No, not at all." He said, too quickly.

"Then what's with the evil eye?"

"Look, Lyssie, I just don't want to see you get hurt, there's been a lot going on in our lives lately. I mean, first Caleb, and Owyn, then mother and Nick. I don't want to see you hurt, not again."

"I can take care of myself." Prank said calmly "Don't worry, I won't do anything I'll regret later." She said.

"I know," Killjoy said softly. 

"I need to get back, see you later ok?" Prank said, she needed to get away from the situation. She turned and walked away without listening to her brother's reply.

"Hey Race." She greeted him.

Just then the gates swung open and the newsies rushed into line to get their papes. The line went on while the newsies told what they wanted. 

"50 papes." "100 papes," (obviously Jacks order) "30 papes," Racetrack was next. "50 papes." Then Prankster went up, counted her money. "Give me 50." Everybody bought their papes and the selling groups left Newsie square to sell their papes.

"So Race, where are we selling?" she asked.

"We'se gonna do an easy spot, Central Park." He explained. Once they got there, they set their papes down. Prank sat down on a bench and looked up at Race. Race started to explain about how to be a Newsie.

"Now da foist thing to know is dat. Headline-" He was cut off by Prank.

"Headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes. Especially the bad headlines. They way to sell them is to 'improve the truth.'" She said. Racetrack looked a little confused. Prank thought he looked cute when he was trying to figure out something. She decided to tell him about her newsie days.

"My siblings and I were the newsies in San Francisco." 

"Oh," was all Race could say.

Prank stood up and looked at the headline. "Ralph Raduski wins election for Sanitation commission." She thought for a second. Then stood up and yelled.

"EXTRA, EXTRA, CITY HALL BEING RUN BY ALIENS, WILL EFECT YOUR TAX DOLLARS!" Ten people ran to by the pape. "Thank you sir." Prankster waved to the last customer. Racetrack stood open mouthed. She put her hand to his jaw and closed it for him.

"Close your mouth dear, it's highly unattractive." She joked. Race still stared at her.

"So, are you planing on selling your papes today?" Prank asked. That seemed to snap Race out of it and they went on to selling papes. By mid afternoon, all the papes are gone.

"So Race, what do you normally when you're done selling?" Prank asked.

"Ise normally goes ta the Sheepshed Races," he answered, "But we'se can go someplace else if ya want." He offered.

"No, let's go to the races. In California, I'd go walk around town with my sisters but I don't know New York all that well…." She paused and looked at Race. He smiled.

"All right, let's go then." They left for the races.

"So, how long have you been a Newsie?" Prank asked.

"About eleven years, what 'bout you?"

"About the same, I like being a newsie, everyday is different."

"Yeah, 'bout a year ago, we newsies went on strike.." he began to tell about the strike.

"I remember reading about that. The bosses got so afraid that we'd go on strike that they dropped the price of the paper. They gave some stupid reason but we all know why they really did it." She smiled.

Racetrack smiled back. We had known this girl less then a day and yet, he liked everything about her. She was smart, loving, nice, and not to mention beautiful. He just couldn't help but wonder why she'd want to be around him. They caught their ride out, and made their way in front of Sheepshed Races.

"Stick close ta me, this place is crowded." Race told Prankster.

"All right." Prank agreeing with him. After Race got finished explaining the numbers and odd with the day's horses. They went to get their tickets.

" Samson." Race told the lady working at the booth, giving her his money. The lady gave Race his ticket and Prank went up.

" Lady Liriana." She said. Giving the lady her money. The lady looked at her funny but gave her the ticket anyway. 

"Why'd ya do dat Prank? Lady Liriana is supposed to be in last place." He stated as if it were fact.

"I like rooting for the little guy. They deserve an equal chance too." She said to him. Not turning her eyes away from him. Race turned hoping she couldn't see him blush slightly. 

"Let's sit ova here." He led her to some seats next to each other. "Da races should be starting soon." He said. The bell rang and the horses started running. Samson of course started with the lead. But in the last stretch Lady Liriana came around the corner and won. Just barely, but it was a win. Race was more excited about it then Prank. After collecting her money the decided to go to Tibbys for dinner. They left the tracks laughing.

******************************************************************************************

Awwwww, how cute! Ok, R+R, bye now. 


	7. Heck hath no fury like a woman scorned

Ok, another long chapter for you all. :) I don't own newsies, Disney owns newsies. Sighsome people have all the luck. I own the San Fran newsies though. 

Thank you to all of those who are reviewing. 

I enjoy Rae Kelly's for just getting strait to the point. 

Duchess, I always look forward to reading your reviews because I go into laughing fits when I read them. 

Anne K. Letoile, three in a row, you rock. 

Singah, Mushtmblr, I adore your stories and I wish I could write as well as you guys. 

Jadewing; may your stories always be the literary form of crack.

Sarah: welcome to fic writing, thanks for the review!

BrokNTyks: I hope your grandma isn't force feeding you sausage! 

Lady Liriana: My inspiration for Ramble, thanks for helping my figure out what was missing in my story. (Even if you didn't know you were helping)

Dancergirlpower: Do you feel the love in this room?…I love ya man!

And my parole officer, for suggesting that I write. (This thank you is a joke, I have no parole officer, I'm cleaner than a sanitation suit at the Lysol factory…honest)

If I have missed anybody. I'm sorry. But you can still have ice cream, it just means I've flaked and I can kick myself where the sun don't shine later. So yeah, ice cream for everybody. Ok, now that all the sappy stuff is out of the way.

On with the fic.

*****************************************************************************************

Race swung the door open, the little bell tinkled signaling to all that a new person has entered the establishment. Race walked in with Prankster behind him. Jack, Killjoy, Marbles, and Ramble were sitting at the same table. The other newsies were scattered across the restaurant. Prank went to sit with her sisters and Race followed. 

"So, how'd you'se do today?" Jack asked.

"Sold all my papes, made some more money at the Races, all and all a good day." Prank said casually. 

"You rooted for the little guy didn't you?" Ramble asked.

"Yep."

Jack and Race looked at them confused. Ramble spoke up,

"It doesn't matter what the game is or what the odds are, she always roots for the little guy, especially when gambling, that theory always seems to work for her." She explained taking a sip of her soda. 

"Oh," Jack said. "What about you Marbles, how'd you do?"

"I hope this isn't good news, San Francisco was much more exciting then here." She replied.

"That's because if all else failed you could say something about Alcatraz and sell your papes that way." Ramble explained.

The New York Newsies looked dumbfounded. "What's Alcatraz?" Race asked.

"It's an island in the harbor. It's really small but it holds a prison filled with the worst criminals in the country." Killjoy spoke for the first time, he continued, "Everyone's really curious about it, so if you say anything about it, people will come running to buy a pape."

"Yeah, New York doesn't have anything like that." Ramble said.

"Yeah we'se do." Jack stated.

"Yeah, Brooklyn." Race cracked. 

"Oh no," stated Marbles, "How sad."

"Speaking of Brooklyn," Jack said, "aren't we'se supposed to go an' visit Spot tomorrow for poker."

"Yeah, dat's right." Race agreed with him. Jack turned to face the siblings.

"Would you'se like to come with?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack, I'd be late and we'd have to wake up early the next day." Killjoy stated. Showing why he had his name. His sisters groaned. 

"Killjoy, stop being one!" Prankster commanded. 

"What my idiot of a brother meant to say was, 'yes we'd love to come with you guys.'" Marbles said.

The New York newsies smirked. 

"Is that ok with you'se Killjoy?" Jack asked.

"Sure," he gave in, "my sister's have never listened to me before, why would they start now." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Ramble sarcastically asked. Causing Marbles and Pranks to go into a fit of giggles. 

"Ha ha ha." Killjoy sarcastically says, "very funny." He checked his pocket watch.

"We should get going, we have to get up early in the morning." He stood; the other newsies did so. On the way back Killjoy and Jack were walking a little faster then the sisters and Race.

"I'se can see where ya budda gets his name." He smiled to the sisters.

"Yeah, we know, he's always been like that, he feels like its his duty to play big brother, even though Prank is older, I know that attitude of his will get him into trouble, and-" Ramble would've kept going if Marbles didn't interrupt her.

"Ok Ramble, we get it." Ramble shut up, a little embarrassed. 

"So, what's Brooklyn like?" Prankster asked Race, hoping to take a little heat off of Ramble.

"Nothing special, but keep close ta someone, don't go off alone." He answered.

"Ok," Marbles said, then turned to her sisters, "Will you two be my buddies?" She asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, ok," Prankster said.

"Sure, we can be a Truddy!" Ramble exclaimed. Her sisters just smiled.

Race taken back by the sisters. He never had a sibling. None that he could remember well. He never had anybody, except for the newsies; he had no one to call family. He was glad that the sisters got along. But felt a little anger towards their brother, Killjoy, how could he barely talk to his sisters. It's like he didn't want them, like they brought him down. Or even worse, he just took them for granted. He thought for a moment about talking to Killjoy about his sisters. But then decided not to. He had only known them for a day and a half, and hadn't had a chance to talk to Killjoy. He was brought back when he heard Prankster.

"Hey, Marbles, I was kidding, I love pigs….they're delicious." 

"NOOOO!" Marbles screamed then covered her ears and ran towards Jack and Killjoy. Prank was just laughing and ran after her.

"Come on Marbles, I was only fooling." She called after her.

Race turned to Ramble with a confused look.

"Pigs are Marbles favorite animal, Prank always makes fun of her for it." She explained. "Well, here's the house." She continued. "Night Race." She said then went to her room along with her sisters.

In the girls' room, the girls were having their conversation. (In other words 'girl talk') "So Lyssie," Marbles started. Prank looked up from her book. "How was your day with Race?" she teased.

"Fine," Prankster said, returning her attention to her book.

"What about you and Mush?" Ramble asked Marbles. Marbles turned her head away so her sisters wouldn't see her blush. 

"Ooh," Ramble kept going in a high pitched voice. "I'm Marbles and I'm in love with a man I met two days ago." Prankster tried not to, but cracked a smile, still reading the book.

"That's not true, Mush is just really nice, good friend material." She offered.

Ramble looked at her and Prankster looked up from her book. They both had a look that said. 'I'm not buying that for a second.' 

"Ok, so I have a tiny crush," Marbles gave in, "It's not like you've never had one before."

Prankster put her book away, knowing that she was not going to get any reading done tonight.

"Why did it take you so long to get to Tibbys? You always sell your papes first." Marbles asked Prank, trying to change the subject.

"Race and I went to the races after we sold out papes," She explained, "and I won." She smiled.

"Oh, first date," Ramble said to her twin. Marbles just laughed. Prank just shook her head.

"Alright, if it helps you sleep at night, it was a first date. Race and I are going to get married, have 2.5 children, a dog, and a house with a white picket fence." Prankster said sarcastically.

"Two-and-a-half Kids!" Ramble exclaimed. "Oh no," Marbles was giggling, it wasn't long until Prank had to laugh too. 

Meanwhile; in the boys room.

"Hey, I'se heard those goils sell good." One newsie said.

"Yeah, Marbles is amazing, she sold her papes fasta then me." Mush called out.

"Ramble can get rid of her papes fasta then she can talk." Kid Blink offered.

"Don't ask me where she learned to talk that fast, she been that way since forever." Killjoy entered the conversation.

"So Race, how was Prank?" Mush asked. The room turned their eyes toward him. 

"She…she selled good." He muttered and turned back to his game of solitaire. Then smiled. "She ain't half bad at da races either." 

"A goil afta your own heart 'eh Race?" Jack teased. Killjoy shot Jack a deadly look. He didn't need anybody encouraging Race to go after Lyssie. His Lyssie. He didn't wait for Racetrack's response; he loudly got up and went to his sisters' room.

The act wasn't unnoticed by the other Newsies.

"What's his problem?" Bumlets asked. The others didn't know what to say.

The girls room.

The girls were still giggling when Killjoy knocked on their door.

"Come in," Ramble yelled. Killjoy opened the door and walked in.

"Hi, Killjoy," Marbles greeted. 

"Yeah, hi, what can we do for you?" Ramble asked. Getting strait to the point Killjoy asked.

"You know I love you all, right?" The girls were a little taken back to this question. Jayden 'Killjoy' was not known for expressing his feelings. Not so openly too.

"Yeah, Jay, we know," Marbles reassured him. Ramble just nodded. He turned to Prank. She stared at him for the longest time then finally spoke.

"Yeah, I know." She looked at him. "What brought on all of this?" 

"I don't know," he turned away from them. "It's just that, they're talking about you and I don't want to lose you."

"They're talking about us?" Marbles asked.

"It better be all good." Said Ramble sternly told her brother.

"No it's all good." Killjoy reassured his sisters. He turned to talk to Prank. 

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked. The twin girls took their que to leave and went to see what the boys were doing. Killjoy didn't speak until he heard the door close.

"Lys, I know you like Race, even if you don't know it yet." Prank opened her mouth to speak but Killjoy spoke. "Please don't talk until I'm done." He pleaded. Prank closed her mouth. 

"I really don't like him. You could do much better, but I know you never listen to me, so please really think about what you'd get into if you went out with him, and if he hurts you I get first dibs on kicking his ass." He stopped. He looked at Prank. She got off her bed and walked to Killjoy.

"But I want first dibs." She smiled.

"This isn't a joke Lys." He said seriously.

"Nothing's a joke to you, it's all serious, all business, you don't care about us, we're just inconveniences to you. Yeah, I heard that, I heard everything, you think that we're all stupid, well I'm sorry you're only left with sisters, and that you feel you need to protect us, I know you're hurting, but they were my brothers too, don't act like I didn't lose them. I loved them just as much as you did." (The plot thickens) she turned away from her brother. He stayed silent. Prank continued with her rant.

"That's what this is all about, isn't it? You're so afraid that you'll lose us too. When Keldra, Araina and I grew closer, you pushed us away. You didn't really care until someone came in that, to you, threatens your position came in."

"You act like they never existed…" Killjoy would've continued if Prank didn't cut him off.

"They wouldn't want us arguing, and they wouldn't want us to stop living, if you were around them for five minutes you would know that too."

Killjoy would've countered her argument, but she left the room. Slamming the door. Killjoy followed her to the boys' room. He called after her. Getting the attention of everybody in the room.

"Lyssie,"

"Marbles, Ramble, lets go to bed." She said, ignoring her brother.

"Lysaka, you have to talk to me." Ramble left the room. Marbles still stayed. Prank, not caring anymore if the newsies saw her yell at her brother.

"No, I don't have to anything, when you decide to grow up or use that brain of yours, I'll be around and waiting for your apology." She said angrily, then retreated to her room. 

The newsies were in a state of shock, none had seen a girl blow up like that, and they guessed that there was plenty more where that came from. Marbles broke the silence.

"Well, Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn." She walked to the door, turned and spoke.

"Killjoy, whatever you said to her, apologize in the morning, I have to live with her." Then to all the newsies she spoke. "Good night boys, see you in the morning." Muttered goodnights were heard across the room. Marbles then walked out the door and to her room. She opened her door to find Ramble and Prank talking.

"God help him, he is so pig headed." Prank said.

"Yeah, he gets it from our fathers side of the family." Ramble offered.

"No, he's still here, so some of our mother got in him." Marbles cracked.

The three sisters giggled. 

"It's late," Ramble said. "Let's get to bed." 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Prank said.

Marbles and Ramble were out when their head hit the pillow. Prank wasn't sure if she would sleep ok tonight. She was still heated with her argument with Killjoy. But selling wore her out more then she thought. The next thing she knew Kloppmen was yelling at the boys to wake up. She groaned and woke her sisters, and they laughed when they heard the sweet man yell at the top of his lungs.

"CARRY DA BANNER!"

******************************************************************************************

You know the drill, R+R, you all want ice cream with money that I stole from the "starving kids in Utopia" jar right? (my sarcasm is going to get me killed one day.) Anyway, bye.


	8. To Brooklyn

BAH! Stupid ff.net, just when I was getting used to everything they go and change everything. Bah I say to you Bah.

Thank you to all, who are reviewing, you know who you are! Ice cream for everybody or you can have my Easter candy if you wish. But, I had lots of fun writing this chapter! 

Disclaimer: Ok, do I look like Disney? I don't think so, if owned newsies I'd have a lot better things to do with my time. But alas I don't. Unless of course Disney just wants to give me the rights to Newsies, I have no objection to that. But Disney is a greedy little pig anyway and wouldn't do that unless the sun was going to explode. So anyway…

ONWARD!!! 

********************************************************************************

The newsies left the lodging house. Ready to sell the days papes. But the day began with no singing. To the disappointment of the girls. They stopped by the nuns to get breakfast.

"How are you doing my child?" one of the nuns asked Prank.

"I'm doing just fine today." She answered back, excepting the bread. "Thank you," she then walked off.

"Hey, Prank," Marbles called. Prank stopped for her sister to catch up.

"Has Killjoy apologized to you yet?"

"No, and I'm not talking to him until he does." Prank said.

"What did he do? You never told us about it." 

"It was mostly about…well….you know…..them." she muttered.

"Oh…Are we going to split up or sell papers together today?" Marbles asked, changing the subject. 

"I don't know, ask Ramble, see what she wants to do."

"Hey Ramble!" Marbles called to her. Ramble came over.

"Do you want to sell with us today, like we normally do?" Marbles asked her twin.

"Yeah, lets do that. As fun as it was selling with Blink, I missed talking to my girls." She smiled. Marbles and Prankster had to smile too.

"Yeah, and will meet the guys at Tibbys and then go to Brooklyn." Prank said. 

"This is going to be so much fun." Marbles said to her sisters.

Just then Mush, Blink and Race came up to the sisters. 

"Hey Marbles, youse wanna sell with me taday?" he asked Marbles.

"Sorry Mush, I'm selling with my sisters today, but we can meet as Tibbys and have lunch together when we're done." Marbles explained. The other boys nodded their heads then turned and left. The girls walked into Newsies Square. Prank was looking at the statue of some guy named 'Horace Greeley.' Prank had never heard of him before. She shrugged and the sisters then went inside the distribution center to buy their papes. 

"I'll try my luck, 100 papes please," Prank said. Then a voice that she had never heard spoke from behind the bars.

"You'se sure you can carry all dat little lady?" He asked.

Normally she'd try being nice, but no one questioned her strength. 

"I don't know, are you sure that it's ok for you to bath in sewage water?" She asked in mock sweetness. The line laughed at the kid's embarrassment. She continued. 

"Don't ever question my strength again, and my name isn't 'little lady,' it's Prankster, and I'll make sure it's a name you won't soon forget." With that she picked up her papes and waited for her sisters. She grabbed the first newsie she saw.

"Hey you, what's your name?" she asked.

"Boots," he said.

"Who did I just insult?" she asked.

"Oh, that's just Oscar, one of da delancy budda's. Don't feel bad, they's bad news anyway." He explained.

"Thanks," she noticed her sisters were ready to go. "Bye," she called to Boots.

"Bye guys, see you at lunch." Ramble called as the groups parted their separate ways. 

The headline was even worse, they had fifty papes left altogether and they couldn't think of anymore-fake headlines. 

"Well it's a good idea we decided to stick together today." Marbles said.

"Yeah, would you do the honors Prank?" Ramble asked.

"Gladly," she answered. She took out a harmonica and played a note.

"Mi Mi Mi." Marbles sang. Ramble did her warm up in her own key. Then the twins began singing while Prank played, causing much attention to themselves. More people crowded around them. When the girls finished their song, they asked the people to buy a pape. Most of the people did.

"Thank you sir." Ramble said to the last customer. The girls now had three papes total. 

"Buy my last pape sir?" Prank asked. The man walked away.

"Marbles, give me one." She gave Prank a marble.

Prank threw the marble on the ground in front to the man causing him to slip and fall on his back. Ramble and Marbles started laughing. Prank went on in mock concern.

"Oh no, how unfortunate, what a silly thing Karma is." 

The man huffed and walked away. The girls sold their last papes to nicer people. By then it was about 11:45. 

"Come on," Marbles said. "Let's get going."

They started to walk to Tibbys.

"Don't get too excited Marbles," Ramble teased her twin. They joked all the way to Tibbys. 

Mush tapped the table with his finger trying to take his mind off of anything but Marbles. Race was smoking a cigar, while Blink was staring off into space. Mush was so busy trying not to think about Marbles that the tapping become unbearable to the other newsies.

"Will ya stop dat?" Racetrack asked. "Your gettin annoyin!" he exclaimed. 

"Sorry," Mush stopped. "I'm trying not ta think about Marbles." He explained.

"Yeah, I'se know what ya mean," Blink said.

"Why? You think 'bout Marbles too?" Mush asked.

Race and Blink rolled their eyes.

"No, I meant her twin, Ramble, she's sweet." Blink knocked Mush upside his head. The boys looked at Race waiting for him to talk. When he didn't Blink asked.

"So, we'se seen ya eyeing Prankster, so you'se gonna ask her?"

"Not sure yet, her budda doesn't like me all dat much." He said.

"Yeah, and we see the lovin relationship she has with him." Blink said sarcastically. 

Race would've continued but the door swung open and the sisters entered the restaurant.

Prank opened the door; her sisters followed her in. She glanced around the restaurant for a second and found the boys. The girls sat down at the table.

"So how'd your selling go?" Marbles asked. Mush being a little nervous muttered.

"Umm..it was pretty good." Mush said. Prank leaned into her sister's ear and whispered.

"He so likes you." Marbles blushed a little and laughed. Ramble looked at her sisters. Prank then leaned in and whispered what she just told Marbles. Ramble cracked up.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Ramble said.

The newsie boys looked at them with a confused look on their face. 

"It's nothing," Prank said waving her hand. "So what about you Race?" she asked.

"Pretty good, I sold mine quick taday, so I'se could help ya sell the rest of yours." He offered.

"Well, I'd take you up on that if we had anymore papes left." Prank said.

The newsboys jaw's hit the table. The girls just laughed.

"You sold all yours papes in less then four hours?!?" Blink exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was fun, especially when Prank made a man fall on one of Marbles marbles." Ramble explained.

"What?" Race asked.

"It's nothing, I was just living up to my name." Prank laughed. 

The newsies ordered their food, Prank of course ordering pork just to upset Marbles. She rubbed it in more when the food came.

"Yes sir, nothing is better then pork." Prank exclaimed.

Ramble and Race were cracking up laughing. Mush didn't want to laugh for fear of upsetting Marbles. Blink didn't quite know what to do.

"Lyssie!" Marbles cried. "Don't show me," she covered her eyes. "Just tell me it's chicken." 

"All right." Prank laughed. Marbles didn't look at Prank until her plate was taken away so she could not see the dead meat.

Just then the bell rang; Jack, Killjoy and David entered Tibbys. They walked to the sisters.

"Heya goils," Jack said.

"How was selling?" he asked.

"Good, we're out of papes." Ramble exclaimed.

"Prank can I talk to you?" Killjoy asked. Prank rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, excuse me." She got up and walked to a corner of the restaurant that wasn't crowded with boys along with her brother.

"Look, Lyssie, I'm sorry, and don't ask anything more from me." He then turned and left.

"He made me get up from my table so he could tell me that?" she asked herself.

She sighed and walked back to the table. 

"Hey guys," Prank said. "What I'd miss?" she asked.

"Well Mush wants to show me the city, can I go?" Marbles asked Prank.

"Do I look like your mother? Yeah sure I'll see you Brooklyn right?" Prank asked.

"Yeah, let's go Mush." They stood and walked out the door, (after paying of course.) causing the bell to jingle. Ramble shook her head.

"Ten bucks says we'll be getting invitations to their wedding soon." Race bet.

"If Marbles doesn't kill him first." Pranks teased.

"Hey, we never got a tour of the city either," Ramble explained. "How about you show us around and then we can meet at Brooklyn later?" Ramble offered.

"Yeah sounds good," Blink said. Blink and Ramble stood up, paid and then walked out. Leaving Race and Prankster alone. 

"You wanna get outta here?" Race asked.

"Yeah, lets do that." Prank said, still a little uncomfortable with Killjoy being in the restaurant. She stood up and paid.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," They walked to the door and left. 

"So, Mr. Tour guide," Pranks joked, "are you ready to show me everything in this town?" she asked.

"Yes m'lady." Race offered his arm, she took it, and they walked down the street. 

"Well, ya already know da important places in da city," Race said. "Those bein da lodging house, newsies square, Tibbys, and of course Sheepshed Races." Prank smiled at his joke.

"But there's one more stop that adds to da important list." He said.

"And what's that?" Prank asked.

"Irving Hall, da home of Medda." He smiled. "You'll like her, she's great, and here we are."

The two walked inside the theater. The theater was dark, in deep red colors. Prank thought it was beautiful. It was the middle of the day so nobody was in there, completely abandon. There was a green exit sign that was something Prank had never seen before.

"Hey Race." 

"Ya, what?" 

"How is that sign green?" she asked.

"Don't know, neva noticed it before." Then turned his attention toward the stage were a red headed lady stepped on stage to greet people who were there. 

"I can see why," Prank muttered.

"Hello Racetrack," the women greeted him.

"Heya Medda," He motioned to Prank who stepped forward, "this here's Prankster, and this," he motioned to Medda, "is the best woman evea born Medda."

"Hello," Pranks greeted Medda.

"Hello, my dear," Medda greeted, "You from around here?" she asked.

"Nope, my siblings and I are from California, we just got here, so do you sing here?" 

"Of course, this place is me home." She smiled. Pranks looked up on the stage.

"Do you mind if I go up on stage?" she asked Medda.

"Of course not dear, go on up." Prankster did and Medda turned to talk to Race.

Prank walked on the stage; all set out for the next showing that Prank figured would be for tonight. The floor was made of wood that looked worn, from years of use. She turned her head up, giving her a full view of the lights. She smiled.

"Seems like yesterday." She sadly smiled. 

She looked down, Race and Medda were talking, god knows what. She decided to look around some more before she went back to talk to them. 

Prank had just gone on stage; she looked at it like she was trying to remember a memory from a dream. Race would've continued to stare at her if Medda didn't catch his attention.

"By the way you're looking at her, I'd say you're ovea your crush on me." Medda said.

Race blushed at this; it was no secret that Race had a tiny crush on Medda since he first met her. Well, tiny was an understatement. But it was nothing compared to what he felt for Prank.

"She's amazing," Race turned to look at Prank again, but found her off to the side, near the piano and other instruments that were played during the show. To the amazement of Race and Medda, Prank sat down at the piano and started playing. Race had never known anybody that played the piano. Not like she was doing. She continued on and then mid phrase stopped.

"Hey, keep playin," Race called. She turned and looked at him

"I can't," She called back to him.

Race walked up to the stage where Prank was playing; he looked up to her.

"Why not?" He asked. 

"I don't remember anymore," she said.

Race saw the discomfort in her eyes.

"Hey, we gots a lotta oudda places to visit, you wanna go?" he asked.

"Ok, let's go," Prank said, walking to the edge of the stage. She sat down with her legs swinging over the edge; she put her hands down ready to jump down the four-foot height difference.

"Here," Race walked over to her "let me help."

If it were anybody else she would've told him that she could do it herself, but there was something about this short Italian boy that made her sweet. She smiled,

"Ok,"

Race stood in front of her legs and grabbed her hips; she placed her hands and his shoulders. She then scooted off the stage and slowly came down as Racetrack held her. When her feet touched the floor they still held on to each other, they stared unblinking in each other's eyes, as if any movements would scare the other off. Racetrack couldn't believe that this beautiful girl would let him touch her. This girl, he knew, was classier then she led them to believe. She could do anything. In his eyes anyway. She continued to amaze him every minute. The biggest one was when she first sat down next to him at Tibbys. Race would've liked to hold her forever, but Prank spoke, saying that they needed to go soon.

The situation was a little uncomfortable, not that she didn't enjoy being held by Racetrack. She knew deep down that she'd never get tired of this feeling. But a warning bell in the back of her mind rang. This man was everything. She knew that if she got close to him, then he'd leave her like every other man in her life, and she knew that if that happened, she couldn't take it, she'd die. So she spoke.

"Race, I think we should get going," taking her hands off his shoulders.

"Yeah, ok," Race said, finally releasing her from his grasp. 

"So…when do we need to be in Brooklyn?" Prank asked, changing the subject.

"Around six," he checked his pocket watch, "and it's 2:30 now."

"So," Prankster began, "I remember something about a tour." She smiled.

"Yeah let's go," They began to walk toward the exit,

"Bye Medda," Race yelled. Prank clutched her right ear where Racetrack had screamed.

"Yeah, bye, don't notice the now deaf girl in pain." She said to Medda.

"I'se sorry," Race winced sympathetically. "Are you'se ok?"

"I will be, besides," she joked, "hearing's overrated anyway."

"Bye, you two, I'll see you at the anniversary right?" Medda spoke.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Race exclaimed, then the two walked into the sunshine.

"Anniversary of the strike?" Prank asked.

"Yeah," Prank turned her head and opened her mouth to speak, Race cut her off almost knowing what she was going to ask.

"We'se gonna go ta Midtown." With that the two went off on a tour of the city. The sun past over the city sky and it would soon set. 

"We'se need ta get back ta lodgin' house." Race said, checking his pocket watch, which read 6:00.

"Why?" 

"For our gamblin' money of coise." Prank smiled at his remark. They began walking down the cobblestone street to the lodging house.

"Do you think of anything but gambling?" she joked. Turning her head staring at him. He paused, as if considering his next sentence.

"Yeah," he said softly, "dere's oudda stuff I think about." Staring directly into her eyes. Checking her response. Her cheek's turned a little redder then usual, she turned her head away and kept walking, hoping he didn't notice. The walk to the lodging house was a quick one. The two newsies made there way to their rooms to grab some extra gambling money. Then made their way to Brooklyn. About half way across the bridge Prank spoke.

"Wow, this is huge!" Prank exclaimed. "I could get lost on this." 

"Den I'd led da search party." Race cracked.

Prank smiled at his comment.

"PRANKSTER, RACE," they heard a voice call behind them. 

"WAIT FOR US!" The newsies turned to find it was Marbles and Ramble. The twin newsies ran to their sister. 

"Hi guys," Marbles said happily. 

"Where's Mush an' Blink?" Race asked.

"Back there." Random pointed behind them.

"They wouldn't run to catch up with you two." Marbles explained.

Just then they saw two figures walking towards them. It was obviously the ditched boys.

"HURRY UP!" Marbles yelled. 

"We'se coming," Blink yelled back. 

After the boys walked up to the other newsies, the group set off together. Marbles shivered, the day was turning to dusk and it was getting cooler, not at all the temperature it was at noon. 

"You'se cold?" Mush asked concerned. She nodded her head and he moved closer to her putting his arm around her shoulder. Prank also noticed her other sister, Ramble, shiver. Prank noticed this and felt the need to comment.

"You two should just wear trousers and then you wouldn't be cold."

"But you'se ain't wearing no trousers," Blink said motioning to her skirt. The sisters laughed at the comment. Prank said nothing. Instead she grabbed the sides of her skirt pulling them up revealing legs covered in trousers. 

"Why's are ya wearing trousers?" Mush asked. 

"Why not?" she replied grinning. 

"So, when are we going to be there?" Marbles asked, changing the subject.

Race spoke for the first time in a long while. "Right about….now." motioning his hand to the building in front of them. Race walked to the door, knocking on it. The door was opened by a tall blond haired boy. 

"Heya Race," he greeted, "come on in." 

"Thanks." Race answered and walked in, the others followed him. Inside the lodging house a big circular table was set up for the poker playing. The house was filled with newsies that Prank had never seen before and others that she recognized from Manhattan. 

"Heya fella's" Race called to the newsies in the room. Various greets were heard across the room. 

"Heya Racetrack," "Ready ta play?" "Been waitin' for ya."

"All right, let's play." Race called out.

Some newsies moved out of the way so the newsies that were playing could make there way to the table easier. Race sat down and picked up the card and started shuffling them. Other newsies started sitting down at the table. There were still empty spots at the table.

"Hey," one of the newsies called, "any of ya wanna play?" Prank raised her eyebrow and looked at her sisters as if they were communicating telepathically. The sister's giggled and Marbles yelled.

"Yeah, she will." 

Prank pushed her way through the crowd with her sisters behind her. She took the seat next to Racetrack. The newsie boys look astonished, they never seen a girl gamble before. Racetrack leaned in and whispered in Pranks ear.

"You'se played before?" 

"Yeah," she said outloud for all to hear, "once."

The boys around the table smirked, the girl may be a girl, but they needed money. Race gave a concerned look; Prank leaned and whispered in Race's ear. 

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

The cards were dealt and the bets were made. The pile of coins had grown huge. Having easily accumulated over five dollars. The game was down to Race, Prank, and three other newsies. The newsie next to Prank made his bet. Prank looked at her cards, thinking of what she was going to do next.

"Hey, come on goily, whatta you'se waitin' for?"

Prank made a confused face at her cards, then looked up at the remaining newsies.

"It's been a long time since I've played, but…are three jacks good?" she asked innocently.

"Fold,"

"Fold,"

"Fold," All three newsies folded.

Race looked at her, her confused expression, then turned his at his own cards.

"Fold," he said.

"You won Prank," Marbles exclaimed happily.

"Let's see the jacks." One of the newsies from the game said.

Prank dropped her innocent look and grinned.

"You didn't call me, I am under no obligation to show you my cards."

The newsies looked concerned. Knowing that a person that hasn't played poker a lot shouldn't know that.

"But," she continued, "If it'll teach you a lesson then sure." She revealed her cards. She had a four of hearts, a nine of spades, a duce of spades, a queen of diamonds, and a jack of spades. In otherwords, nothing. 

"I only asked if three jacks were good, I never said I had them." She smiled. She bent over to pick up her money. Stuffing them into an old sock in which she carried her money in. 

"Not that it hasn't been fun robbing you all blind, but, I'm going to mingle." She pushed her chair back and stood up, the boys were still in shock at losing big to a girl were not talking. 

"Toddles." She said to them then turned around and left with her sisters. 

Hehehe I'm evil. But look, no cliffhanger, so review it please!!!


	9. 

WOW!!! Thanks for the reviews! No I mean it, I didn't think this story was all that good. :::shrugs::: who knew? ICE CREAM FOR REVIEWERS!!!

Yes Rae, I'm just dropping hints about their past, but don't worry the reveling of their pasts will come soon and it's going to be sad and I don't right sad scenes very well, but I'm sorry, not in this chapter. 

Porter, Lysaka and Keldra come from my favorite book. Jayden and Araina were names that popped into my head while spacing out in French class. (Isn't that what that class is there for?) :::everybody nods::: oh good.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, after I post it I'm going to have to get out of writer's block. Not in this story!!! This is already written. I'm stuck in the sequel to this, and I keep getting stuck. Wow, lots of authors notes today, and I still feel like I'm forgetting something, hold on :::takes out clip board and starts muttering to herself::: ok gave out the ice cream, thanked reviewers, wrote little notes for Rae Kelly and Porter, typed about my writers block (not that anyone gives a flying fig) what else is there?…OH YEAH THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time? Yes, you guys caught me, I'm Disney, I know, and to think out of all the more important things I could be doing, I just want to write fan fiction instead of using this idea to make a newsies sequel. For all of those who believed that, I question your intelligence, I'm not Disney, and I don't own Newsies, with the exception the San Francisco newsies. THEY'RE MINE!!!! Ok, are we good? Good, now…

TO THE FIC!!!! 

********************** ********************* ******************************** *******

The girls were still laughing about Prankster beating the boys at poker. Marbles picked up a drink and handed it to Prank then did the same to Ramble before grabbing one for her own. Marbles raised her glass.

"A toast," she said, "to the celebration to Prank and her wonderful poker face, cheers." Marbles then took a drink from the glass. The sisters did the same. 

"Well, what do we have heah?" a voice said, the girls turned. The owner of the voice was a boy, obviously a respected newsie by the way he walked. He was short, about as tall as Race, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he walked with a cane that seem to serve no other purpose but to make him look good. 

"Hello ladies," he greeted, "My name is Spot, da leader of da Brooklyn newsies." He smirked.

"Hi, I'm Ramble,"

"And I'm her twin Marbles," Spot smirked, with his faddish for slingshots, he had to like the name.

"I'm Prankster."

"Leader of the San Francisco newsies." Ramble added. "Well, if we were still there she would be." Ramble continued. 

"We have a brother, Killjoy, but I haven't seen him yet." Marbles told the boy.

"Oh yeah," he said, "long hair, is wid Jacky-boy now."

"Yeah, that's the one." Marbles grinned. "Where is he?" she asked looking around.

"Marbles," Prank told her, "you're looking the wrong way."

"Oh yeah," Marbles raised her chin to look for a higher angle. "Oh there he is." 

"HEY KILLJOY!" Ramble called. Killjoy cringed and walked to his sisters, along with other newsies.

"Having fun?" she asked him.

"Yeah, so I see you met Spot." He said turning his head, refusing to look at Prank. Ramble noticed the uncomfortable situation and tired to change the subject.

"Prank played a good game of poker." She exclaimed.

"You played poker?" he asked Prank, looking at her for the first time in the night. "When did you learn how to play poker?" 

"Nick taught me when I was eight years old." She said. 

"Oh," he turned his head back to another conversation. 

"Yeah, well I'm going to go." Prank walked off, trying not to show the anger that she surpressed in her body. She walked outside, she need the cool air that the now night provided. Her brother was such a jerk. 

"When did you learn how to play poker?" she mocked, she sat down on a crate looking up at the stars, with much difficulty, the lights from the house didn't help either. She sighed and didn't notice the newsie behind her until he spoke.

"Hello," she turned around.

"Hi…Crutchy…right?" 

"Yep." He smiled. "Anythin' wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." Prank just wanted to be alone at the moment, but found that probably wouldn't happen anytime soon. 

"Just needed some air," she lied. Then began to walk inside.

The night in Brooklyn held no further incident. But it was time for the newsies to go home. The Manhattan newsies left together. Prank was so tired that she thought she was going to pass out half way across the bridge. She yawned for the fourth time in two minutes. 

"Tired?" Jack asked.

Prank flashed him an 'are you stupid or something?' look. (A.N. I give and get this look all the time with my friends, ok onward)

"No," she replied sarcastically. "I'm stretching my jaw muscles, of course I'm tired it's…" she turned to Race. "What time is it?" Race checked his watch.

"Almost midnight." 

"Yeah, so I just might be tired."

"Jack, the best thing to do when Prank is tired is to not ask stupid questions." Marbles smirked at him. 

The newsies laughed at this, they walked into the lodging house, they all said goodnights to each other and went to their separate rooms. The girls didn't bother to change into their pajamas. But just climbed into bed, they were asleep when their heads hit the pillow. 

"PRANK! WAKE UP," was the next thing Prank heard. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She moved her hands to where her buttons would be on her nightshirt. After many attempts of not finding the buttons she was finally up enough to understand why. She never changed last night. She changed into another skirt and shirt, but still left the trousers on, putting on her newsie hat she rushed downstairs. 

Her sisters were waiting,

"So sleep well?" Marbles asked.

"I was, until some annoying girl woke me up," looking at Marbles.

"Hey, I don't think Ramble likes being called annoying." Marbles covered.

"Yeah," Ramble agreeing with for a moment, then realized what Marbles was saying, "Hey!" raising her hand and smacking Marbles in the arm. If Prank weren't so tired, she would've laughed. The girls heard the familiar ring of the guys singing as they came downstairs, the girls followed them, singing the words that they knew. After the song was over the group found that they were outside the gate. They entered the distribution center. 

"You girls want to sell together again?" Ramble asked.

"Yeah, let's do that." Marbles agreed.

The girls talked to the newsies, saying that they'd meet them at Tibbys for lunch again. The newsies got their papes and started walking to their selling spots. Race was ready to go on his own when he heard a voice.

"We'll teach dat goil for talkin' ta you'se like that Oscar," Morris said.

Race knew that the Delancy brothers were low, but he never thought that they'd go so low as to attack a girl. Race ran to Mush and Blink who hadn't gotten too far.

"Fella's!" he called. Mush and Blink stopped and faced Race.

"Da Delancy budda's are goin' ta go afta the goils." He said in panic.

The other newsies faces fell, their eye's (eye, sorry, couldn't resist) grew blank.

"Are you'se sure?" Mush asked.

"Yeah, quick," Race talked fast, "Did da goils tell ya where they's selling?"

"Ramble said somethin' 'bout Central Park," Blink offered.

The group of boys started running in the direction of Central Park, looking down any ally for signs of the Dalancy brothers. 

The girls walked to Central Park. Talking and laughing the entire way there. Until two figures came from behind them. (Could it be the Dalancy brothers? well d'uh)

"Hey," the girls turned to see two figures, Prank recognized one as Oscar, she knew the other was his brother but she never got his name.

"Did you'se think you could talk dat way da me and get away wid it?" Oscar demanded. The brothers pulled the sisters into a near by ally. Prank was grabbed around the waist and was pulled into the alley. But don't think the girls were going to let them get away with that. Ramble used her energy to scream. The brothers laughed,

"You'se think dat'll help ya?" the unnamed one said.

"No," Prank struggled to get away from his gasp, she was failing, "But this might." She took her nails and dug into the flesh of his hand. (yaye! Chick fight) The boy cried in pain, giving Prank enough time to elbow him and get away from his grasp. The boys stood in shock. Giving Prank enough time to reach behind her back and unbuttoning the skirt just enough for her to take it off, reveling to the boys the trousers. 

"This might help me too." Prank said, kicking the boys with strength that they weren't used to where the sun don't shine.

The brothers cried in pain and fell to their knees. 

At the opening of the ally Mush, Blink, and Race finally found the girls, but found that they didn't need much help. Prank had the boys on their knees in pain; she delivered the final blow, a punch to face on each of them. The fact that she wore a ring didn't soften the blow either. The brothers were knocked on their backs. The twins stood up, grabbed their stuff and started to walk towards the opening of the ally. Prank leaned over the brothers and said very angrily.

"Come near my friends and family again, and I'll forget I'm a lady." She picked up her skirt and papes, and made the same journey her sisters did to the street. Mush, Blink and Race looked astonished, no more then Race. 

"Where'd ya learn da fight like dat?" Mush asked as Prank was now putting her skirt back on and fixing it. 

"Mush, you don't become a leader of a group of newsies and not know how to fight." She explained. The boys looked even more confused.

"I was the leader of the San Francisco newsies." She cleared them of their confusion. 

"Marbles," Mush asked, "Can I sell wid you'se?"

"Ok," she agreed, "bye."

"Can I sell wid you'se taday?" Blink asked.

Ramble looked at her sister not wanting to leave her if she didn't want to.

"Go ahead Ramble, see you at Tibbys, bye."

Blink and Ramble walked down the street.

"So, wanna sell wid me taday?" Race asked Prank nervously.

"Yeah, and Race, don't be so nervous, just know that you should never make me angry." She joked looking back in the ally where the brothers were barely getting up. 

Racetrack laughed at this, but made sure that he remembered that. 

"Let's go," they walked away, looking for a spot to sell papes. The papes were sold, so Race and Prank went to Tibbys. They found Mush and Marbles were already there…holding hands, and sitting a little closer then friends would. Prank leaned over and whispered in Race's ear. 

"Put me down 5 to 1 that it's a June wedding." She then left and walked to her sister and Mush. 

'I have to ask her soon.' Race thought, he knew that there's a fine line between just met and knowing a person too long. But he was waiting for the right moment. He turned around when he saw Blink and Ramble come in, also holding hands. The couple made their way to the table and Race followed them. They all sat down and ordered food.

********************** ************************** ********************* **************

(A.N. Three weeks had passed for our lovely newsies. The party was going to be tonight. Kid Blink and Ramble were still going out, the same with Marbles and Mush. Killjoy was still being a jerk, while Racetrack still hadn't asked Pranks out. Good, now on with the fic.)

******************** ***************** ************************************* ************

Prank sat on her bed, reading her book, well; it was actually her mother's book. It was filled of old plays that were considered classics. Lots of Shakespeare, works by Homer, and Sophpcles. It had taken Pranks a week to read and understand the play Antigone. It was just wrong. 

'and I thought I had problems,' she thought, 'at least I never had sex with my mom.' 

Her newest play was Romeo and Juliet. She found herself reading a huge monologue only to be confused even more. After many attempts today, she decided to put the book down before she screamed.

'Shakespeare is crap, what did my mother ever see in this?' 

Knowing she would get no answer she decided to walk on the roof. The lodging house was much different when there was no one there. The beds were unmade and it took all the willpower Pranks had not to make them all. Pranks decided to take the day off. Something she hadn't done since she was about twelve. She still had left over money from the night she cleaned everybody out of their money in Brooklyn. She just needed to think to herself. She could've stayed there all day, looking at the city from the roof. Enjoying the wonders of doing nothing. But her stomach made her change her plans so she found her way back to her room and grabbing some money for lunch. She then made her way to Tibbys.

'Maybe if I'm lucky I'll miss the lovebirds,' she thought.

As much as she loved her sisters and their boyfriends, she didn't need to see them when she was trying to eat. But lady luck was not on her side; she went inside to find her sisters and their boys eating. 

"Hey Prank," Ramble called, "Come eat with us!"

Prank looked around the room, trying to find anyway to get out of this; she glanced at the table to her right. The table consisted of Boots, David, Les, Jack, Killjoy and Crutchy. There was room for one more, she walked over and grabbed the chair.

"No thanks, I'm going to eat here today." She called to her sisters. They just shrugged and turned back to their meal. Prank sat down thankful for another place to sit today.

"Heya Prank," Crutchy greeted.

"Hey, how'd you do today?" she asked him.

"Not so good, da headline's horrible," he pointed to the twenty papes still left.

"I could help you," Prank offered, "I'm getting cabin fever in the lodge." 

"Dat's ok Prank, ya don't havta do dat."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Prank and the other newsies continued to eat, discussing what they were going to do at the party. Prank was surprised to learn that a round of poker would be played. She smiled,

'Maybe I can get more money,' she thought, her brother's words broke her from her thoughts. 

"You're not really going to play are you?" Killjoy asked. Brushing his long hair out of his eyes.

"Why not? It's just for fun," she brushed him off.

"Fine, just don't lose your savings," he warned her.

"Deal," she said, flashing a smile.

All the newsies still needed to sell the rest of their papes, they agreed to go to the lodging house when they got done. Once they all were there, they'd go to Irving hall and celebrate. Prank, having nothing to do walked back to the lodging house. She was greeted by Kloppmen.

"Hello Prank," Prank smiled at the old man, she had barely known the man a month, yet she loved him so much. 

'If I could have a grandfather, that's who I'd chose,' she thought.

"Hey Kloppy!" she smiled, she jumped on the counter and had a seat, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Please get down," he said softly, making a motion with his hands for her to get off.

"Ah, don't pull a Killjoy on me Kloppy," she whined, but got down anyway, once her feet touched the floor she turned around and began leaning on the counter.

"It just doesn't suit you." She smiled.

"So ya took da day off?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be alone for a while," she shrugged, "and you know as well as I that, that's impossible here." 

The two talked until various newsies started coming back. Marbles and Ramble came running in.

"PRANK!" they called.

"WHAT?" she yelled back, mocking them.

The girls rolled their eyes and each grabbed an arm, pulling Prank up to their room, Prankster protested.

"Come on, I can walk you know,"

Her sisters paid no attention until they were in their room and shut the door. Prank sat down on her bed, gasping for breath.

"Come on Prank, we have to get ready!" Marbles exclaimed.

Prank checked her pocket watch, looking at the time. 

"It's three o'clock," she announced.

Her sisters gave her a 'so?' look.

"The party doesn't start for another three hours! How could it possible take you three hours to get ready?"

"But it takes a half hour to walk there." Ramble explained.

"Oh well," Prank said sarcastically, "that means you only have two and a half hours to make your hair perfect, well, that's ok then." 

"I'm I reading a hint of sarcasm?" Ramble asked. Prank looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe,"

"You have to help us Lyssie," Marbles begged. 

Prank rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Alright, I'll help you," she said, then added, "You owe me big."

"Thank you," her younger sisters said together.

The next hour and half were unbearable. To Prank at least. She had to listen to her sister whine about what dress to wear, how to wear their hair and stuff. Prank didn't know how things could've gotten worse, but they did. After she finished with her sisters she checked her watch again.

"It's still an hour before the others will even think about leaving, why did you think it'd take you this long to get ready?" Prank closed her pocket watch, shoving it back into her pocket. Only then did she look at her sisters with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"I don't like that look," Prank said stepping back towards the door. But running wasn't one of Prank's strong points; her sisters trapped her in the room.

"Fine, I'll start getting ready," she sighed, knowing that she was defeated. 

"Good," Marbles smiled.

"Now, we got to find you something to wear," Ramble exclaimed, moving towards Pranks cloths, trying to find something suitable to wear. 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" she said defensively.

"Prank, you're going to a party, not selling papes," Marbles said. 

"Yeah, you're wearing a dress tonight, whether you like it or not," Ramble said.

"But I don't have any dresses, only skirts," Prank tried to explain to her sisters.

"No you don't," Ramble said. "Look at this." She pulled out a beautiful yet modest dark blue dress. (I'll let you use your imagination on what it looks like) 

"You're wearing that," Marbles stated.

"I can't," she complained, "that was mom's."

Her sisters fell silent, understanding her protests. Ramble was the first to speak up.

"I'd think you'd look nice in it." Ramble said softly.

Prank gave in.

"Fine, I'll wear it," her sisters started to smile. "But," she added, "I wear what shoes I want to wear, just because my body will be uncomfortable doesn't mean my feet need to be." 

"Deal,"

"Deal," her sisters said. "Now change," Marbles commanded.

While the dress felt fine, Prank was still a little uncomfortable in it. But she wore her newsie shoes that were worn and broken in. Out of habit she reached for her newsie hat to place on her head.

"Prank, you can't wear your hat," Ramble scolded. "It would look bad."

Prank groaned, this was going to be a long night.

************************************ ***************************** ****************** 

:::gasp::: what will happen at the party? I got to tell you that I really like the next chapter, I typed my favorite line in this story in the next chapter. Guess what it is!!! Anyway, now that you just read all that, why not waste some more of your valuable time and review it. You get ice cream, everybody loves ice cream!!! Ok, I'm a pathetic dork, but I'd like to be a pathetic dork with reviews!!! Anyway, I am out of here, thank you. 


	10. The Bet

I'm back and better then ever!!!…ok maybe not, but in any case, new chapter. The 10th chapter…:::sighs::: the story is almost over, that is so sad. Ok so there are a few more chapters, and I'm working on sequel. Hey if hollywood does it, then so can I. 

Thank you to all of you who are reviewing, I look forward to reading them. I thought I was going to get a lot saying, "this sucks," or, "I think you're a loser," or something like that…anyway, thank you. ICE CREAM FOR EVERYBODY!!! I'm getting a little tired of Ice Cream maybe I should flame myself so we can have smores. Ok here goes, Lysaka, I hate this story. :::a fire appears::: Yaye!!! Get your sticks and marshmellows!!! 

Disclaimer: ::Groans:: Well wouldn't want to get sued so her it goes, I don't own Newsies ok?! Get off my back, I'm a broke teenager with a lot of time on her hands so…BACK OFF!!!! The San Francisco newsies, however, are mine, so HA! 

One more note: Hey, I wrote my faviorate line in this chapter, guess what it is in your reviews and I'll tell you in the next chapter. 

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

************* ******************************* *****************************

The boys were complaining, it was time to go, the girls were no where to be found.

"Are dey ready yet?" asked a newsie, by the name of Snipeshooter. 

The door opened and three girls walked down, they being of course, Marbles, Ramble, and Prank. 

Mush, Blink and Race's jaws hit the floor. They had never seen the girls in dresses before, especially Prank. 

"We ready?" Marbles asked.

The boys nodded in agreement and the group made their way out of the lodging house and to Irving hall. Prank ran up to Race. 

"You ready for the poker game?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'se winnin' dis time, ya can't pull da innocent act again."

"I bet I'll win." Prank challenged.

"You'se wanna bet?" Race challenged back.

"Alright, let's bet, If I beat you at poker tonight, we wear each others outfits for selling papes, for a day."

"And if, no when, I'se beats ya, ya hav ta….ta." Racetrack thought for a second, he smirked, then said. "You'se havta kiss me, lips, in front of everybody." 

"What! No way, that's stupid, I'm not doing it." Prank walked a little faster, Race called to her.

"What? You'se chicken?" Prank stopped dead in her tracks, turned around slowly.

"What did you say?"

"You'se heard me…chicken." He cracked, some other newsies around them smirked. Prank walked slowly up to him.

"The last person to call me chicken, spent a month in the hospital, I'm not afraid of you, or your bet, I accept." Race and Prank sealed the deal by a spit shake. Prank smirked and walked away, then called to Race.

"By the way, when you're wearing my skirt tomorrow, try not to stretch out the hips." She said and then continued walking. Race quickened his pace to catch up to Prank.

"What?"

"Well, let's face it, Race, you have bigger hips then a pregnant women." She smirked. Racetrack, feeling a little subconscious about all this, looked down and put his hands on his hips.

"No I'se don't," he said.

"Ok, if that helps you sleep at night," Prank replied and continued walking. Most of the other newsies were in laughing fits. Prank turned to see the hurt face of Race, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Ah Race, I was only fooling," she smiled, this seemed to lighten Race's eyes. But Prank had to continue, "Your hips aren't that big." She smiled.

"See you at the poker table," she turned and walked into Irving hall. This party was going to be interesting. 

Medda stepped on the stage, 'causing all the newsies to cheer. The songs and dances were participated by all. Except for one corner of the room, the poker table, Prank and Race decided to get their bet over with. So they went to the poker table first. The game was down to Prank and Race. 

"I'll see your dime and raise you a quarter," 

"I'se call ya," Race said putting a quarter in the pot. 

Prank laid down her cards, revealing three jacks and two queens. 

"Full house," she said, "what about you?" Race laid down his cards,….

***************************** ******************************* *********************

Well, that's all for this chapter, read some more next time….wouldn't that be just evil if I did that? I mean really really evil? Well, I'm feeling nice today…so read on.

***************************** ******************************* ********************** 

showing all the four aces.

"No, I don't believe it." Prank eyeing the cards.

"Believe it, I'se won," he said grabbing the money. "Come wid me," he said. Race made his way toward the middle of the room, Prank followed. When they made it Race stopped. 

"Heah,"

"Here what?"

"Kiss me heah,"

"You're joking,"

"No, do it an' get it ova wid."

"Fine," Prank leaned forward, closing the little space that was between them, kissing him squarely on the lips. Hoots and whistles were heard around them. All to soon for both of them, Prank pulled away. 

"There, I did it," she said coldly, trying to cover what she was really feeling.

"Say," Race offered, "You'se wanna dance?"

"Alright," 

Now it was either pure dumb luck or maybe Medda just saw them on the floor, or maybe it was the cruel intentions of a demented author, but a slow song, sung by Medda began to play. Race grabbed Pranks hips slowly, as if any fast movements would scare her off. Prank tired to break the uncomfortable situation the way she always did, joking.

"One thing Race,"

"Yeah," 

Prank reached out her arm and snagged Races hat off his head, then proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck.

"If I can't wear my hat then neither can you." She smiled and held her jaw shut for fear that she would burst out laughing at Race's ridiculous hat hair. 

Race decided that now was the time, he worked up his courage, and he was going to ask her now.

"Hey Prank,"

"Yeah,"

"Will you'se…" he lost his courage there, Prank gave him a 'go on' look. Race thought of a lie. 

"Will you'se play poka wid me sometime? You'se a lot betta den da oudda's." 

Pranks face fell.

"Yeah, ok."

Race cursed to himself every name one could call oneself. Stupid was the main one though. The song was over and the couple stopped dancing. 

"Hey Race," A young newsie approached him, "Da boys want ya ta play," the boy pointed to the poker table.

"Yeah, we'll play,"

"Actually Race," Prank butted in, "I don't feel like playing anymore tonight.

Race gave a look of understanding then turned to the boy.

"Nah, dat's ok."

"No Race, you go on and play," Prank interrupted once again. "I'll be fine."

"You'se sure."

"Positive." 

"Alright," Race said, then turned to go, "See ya,"

"Bye," Prank called. 

The rest of the evening lagged on for Prank, her sisters were out with their boys and because of that, had no more time for her. She smiled a lot to pretend like everything was ok. She sat down at an empty table and was looking around.

"Heya Prank," Crutchy said.

Prank turned around to face him. 

"Hey yourself," she said.

"You'se ain't havin' a good time, are ya?" Crutchy asked.

"To be honest, I feel weird, This is your party, your celebration, I did nothing, so why am I here?"

"'Cause you'se a newsie, no matta what place ya come from, ya still's one of us." Crutchy tried to cheer her up.

"Hey," he offered, "I'se could take ya home if ya want?" 

"No," she said a little louder then necessary, "This is your party, I couldn't ask that of you."

"It's all right," Crutchy said getting up. 

"If you insist," she said getting up also, "We should tell someone we're leaving."

She turned around to find Medda socializing with the newsies.

"Hey Medda," she called. Medda turned to her and smiled.

"Hello dear,"

"Medda, if anybody asks where Crutchy and I are, just tell them we went home ok?"

"Sure dear, no trouble." Medda turned back to the other newsies.

"Ok Crutchy, let's go." They walked out of Irving hall.

"Do ya want ta go da long way or short way?" Crutchy asked.

Prank was thankful she wore her comfortable shoes.

"Long,"

The two walked down the street, enjoying the clear night. 

******************************************* *****************************************

I know, I made Race chicken out. Little wuss. :::angry mob of Racetrack lovers advances::: hey back off, I like the happy endings, just chill. :::mob stops::: maybe I'll have Race jump off a cliff, that would make me happy. :::mob comes back::: I was kidding, leave me alone, I didn't mean it. 

Anyway, guess what my fav line is, it's not really all that hard. SO REVIEW…..please!


	11. We all have our skeletons...

I'M BACK!!!!! And better then ever. Anyway, here it is the 11th chapter. Everything goes down tonight…ok not really, there's a few more chapters left, I'm working on the sequel, but don't expect it up anytime soon. Oh good news for Rae Kelly.

THE PAST IS TOLD!!!! That's right. I hope you're happy. Anyway, Ice cream or smores who reviewed the last chapter. Silversapphire was right about the quote. That line had me laughing for 5 minutes, but I'm weird like that. Please review, I have nothing better to do in my pathetic little life.

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, enough said. I own the San Fran newsies, alright. 

ONWARD!!!!

**************************************************** *******************

Prank and Crutchy were taking a rest. Sitting on barrels resting their feet. Crutchy decided to talk to her.

"So, what's da matta wid you?" he asked.

"Everything," she muttered and turned away.

"What's everythin'?" he asked in his childlike voice, generally concerned for his friend. Prank smiled a sad smile and then said softly.

"You remind me so much of him, if I look real carefully, I can see him in you."

"See who in me?" he asked.

Prank sighed, thinking for a moment, this was her chance to tell all, or just to drop, she finally made a dissuasion. "I'll start from the beginning, this may take a while get comfortable." 

Crutchy adjusted himself to a better position on the barrel. Prank sat down and began to tell her story.

"I was born in San Francisco. My real father was some idiot who got my mother pregnant twice and then he just took off when I was around two. My mother met a nice man named Nick," she smiled at the mention of the name.

"When I was four, Nick and my mother had two more children, twin boys named Caleb and Owyn." She smiled. "Twins run in our family," she rambled on, but then got on topic, "You act so much like Caleb," she paused and then spoke again, "Unfortunately, they were born with a disease that made them really sick. That's when I became a newsie, to help pay the bills. I was five years old." She then grew angry.

"My brother would never claim that he had brothers. He was too embarrassed that his kid brothers were sickies, he never talked to them, never played with him, and you know what?" she turned to Crutchy,

"I talked to them, I played with them, and they loved me, but they also thought the world of my brother. They thought he was the greatest thing, and they wished, that they could be stronger so that their brother would be proud of them." Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Owyn died first, when he was eight, that made us twelve. Caleb was crushed, if he could relate to anybody it was Owyn. Caleb wanted to die, he was in so much pain and he was so tired of holding on. My mother begged him not to go, not to leave her. So I did the hardest thing I've ever done," the first tear fell.

"At the age of twelve, I convinced my mother to tell Caleb that it would be ok for him to die. That we didn't want him to be in pain anymore, my mother agreed and he was dead five minutes after she told him it was ok to die." The second tear fell, and then her sadness turned to rage.

"Only after, his brothers were dead that Jayden cared that he had brothers. Because it was then he realized that all had left were three sisters, and he didn't think that was good enough. Then he went around talking like he knew who they were. That's the brother I see every morning, that pompous ass who didn't know how good he had it, having two wonderful brothers until they were gone, that's the boy I see everyday."

Prank grew quiet, and tried to sniff back her tears, but she failed, she then started talking slowly.

"My mother died of grief a month later. I guess we weren't good enough for her. We weren't Caleb and Owyn. Nick, even though we weren't his children, he took us in. But for some reason, about a year ago, he killed himself. Hung himself in the bathroom, in the middle of the day when no one was home. He was expecting a friend to come over around two, and thought that his friend would be the first to find him." Her tears were flowing freely.

"But I came home for lunch. I looked for Nick and I found him in the bathroom. I was the one that saw him hang there. It wasn't even a year ago. I'm I just so unlovable to everybody? That they all leave me? For once in my life, I just want to be happy." She finished telling her story then turned and looked at Crutchy, her cheeks red and puffy, she whipped the tears off her face. Only then did Crutchy speak.

"We all gots stories like dat Prank, but at least ya have your siblings," he offered to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and in some way or another, they left me." She stood up and whipped the remaining tears from her face. "Let's go home."

"Alright," Crutchy agreed, he stood up and the two began to walk home.

"Crutchy?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't tell anyone what I said here tonight…please?"

"I'se promise." The walk home was silent for the longest time.

Meanwhile, at Irving Hall, the party was coming to a close. Medda thanked the newsies and the newsies were joining in groups of where they were from. Leaving when they had everybody. The Manhattan newsies were the last group.

"Hey, we'se gots everyone?" Jack asked.

"No, where's Prank?" Marbles asked, noticing for the fist time tonight that her sister was gone.

"Crutchy ain't heah either." Skittery pointed out.

"Where's are dey?" Jack asked.

Medda spoke up for the first time. 

"Dey's left about two hours ago." 

Everybody seems satisfied by the answer, knowing that they were all right, the group walked out of the Hall and walked to the lodging house. When they walked in the door, Marbles and Ramble rushed upstairs to talk to their sister. They opened the door and started talking.

"Hey Prank, you ok?"

They found that she wasn't in the room, they walked up the roof, knowing that Prank like to spend her free time up there. Prank wasn't there either. They went back downstairs and walked into the boy's room.

"Is Prank in here?" Ramble asked.

Several newsies shook their heads.

"Crutchy ain't heah," Snipeshooter pointed out.

"Where are they?" Marbles asked in a small voice, trying to blink back the tears.

"I don't know," Jack answered.

"What do you mean?" Ramble stared living up to her name, "This is New York, they could've gotten lost, or maybe they're lying dead in a ditch, or maybe they're being rapped and beaten as we speak or maybe…" She was cut off by her brothers voice.

"Araina…Ramble," Ramble stopped talking and looked at her brother, Killjoy then proceeded to talk. 

"Shut up! You're scaring your sister, Prank is fine, she knows how to take care of herself." Killjoy turned to look out the window. 

"Besides," he continued, "They're coming here now." 

The two figures stopped at the entrance of the lodging house and sat down on the sidewalk. The two started talking and Killjoy hushed the other newsies quiet so they could listen to the conversation.

Prank and Crutchy continued walking until they saw the lodging house in sight. The light upstairs was on, meaning that the other newsies were home. Crutchy was about to go in, but he saw Prank stop and sit on the sidewalk, Crutchy sat beside her.

"You'se ready ta go in?" he asked.

"You can go in if you want, " She said, "I want to enjoy my last few moments."

Crutchy got a little alarmed at this.

"You'se gonna kill youself?"

"What?" Prank said surprised. "NO! I meant my last few moments as me."

Crutchy gave her a confused look. Prank kept going.

"The second I walk into that building, I have to change, I have to be strong because that's what everyone expects of me." The newsies in the window listened silently. 

"What's wrong wid ya?" Crutchy asked, trying his best to understand.

"Crutchy, I've been pretending so long that I don't know who the real me is." She said, looking down the sidewalk so she wouldn't have to look at Crutchy.

"It's funny," she said "I haven't talk to anyone like this since I was eight, with Caleb." She paused and then looked at him. "You reminded me so much like him. It's like I see him in your eyes."

Crutchy just smiled. Not knowing how to reply to that comment. 

Prank then stood up, then helped Crutchy up.

"They can never know," she said pointing up.

"Da newsies?" Crutchy asked.

"No the Canadians," She replied sarcastically, "Of course the newsies." 

The two friends started laughing, and walked into the lodge. 

"You weren't kidding when you said that was the long way home," she said to Crutchy. 

"My feet aren't going to like me tomorrow," she smiled.

Just then Marbles and Ramble came rushing down the stairs and attacked Prank with questions.

"What took you so long?"

"Are you all right?"

"Guys, guys, settle down," she said. "I'm fine, I need room the breath." Her sisters stepped back.

"So, are you going to tell us what you two were doing?" Killjoy asked sternly.

"No," Prank said then headed up the stairs to change. Killjoy called to her.

"You can't just walk away from me," Prank stopped mid stair and turned around.

"Watch me." She then climbed the rest of the stairs and into her room. Killjoy grumbled in anger.

"Hey Race," Killjoy said.

"Yeah," Race stepped forward.

"You go on out with her, see if you have better luck with her, I'm going to bed." Killjoy said no more words. Marbles and Ramble went to their room. They were going to get an answer from her sister; they were going to find what was wrong with their sister if they had to beat it out of her.

******************************* ************************** **************

And the past is reviled. That's not messed up. Alright, maybe not as good, but whatever. Anyway, review it. I wanna know what you thought. Love it, Hate it, want to know my address so you can mail your restraining order, or think I belong in a mental institution, whatever, I like them all. So review, everyone likes ice cream. This is Lysaka, signing off. 


	12. But It Could Just Be Dark

Hiya people, I decided to post this now because I'll be gone all day. What am I doing you ask? I'm going to an orienteering meet. Why? Because I'm a Girl Scout that's why. No, no sarcasm today. I really am a Girl Scout. ::munches Girl Scout cookie happily:: yummy! No you people get ice cream…oh ok; here's a cookie, for all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Hey great news, I own newsies! Or I did when I was dreaming. I don't own newsies in real life so get off my back. Prank, Killjoy, Ramble, and Marbles, belong to me so HA!

Warning: This next chapter contains sugar, diabetics beware…well if you can have my ice cream it shouldn't be too bad. 

TO THE FIC!!!

**************************************** *******************************

Marbles and Ramble went into their room. Prank was dressing for bed, pulling on her nightshirt. 

"Care to tell what you were doing?" Ramble asked hotly.

"No, not really," Prank then lifted the covers of her bed over, then she climbed into it.

"You keep us worried for an hour, and you're not even going to explain yourself?" Marbles yelled at her.

Prank still remained calm.

"To be honest I didn't think you'd notice that I was gone. You two have never noticed me much anyway." Prank said.

"That's what this is all about?" Ramble asked concerned.

"No," Prank said. "What this is all about is that none of my siblings remembered the importance of this day."

"Yeah, the anniversary of the strike." Marbles said.

"No, you'd think you forgot about them." Prank said hotly.

"Wait, Ramble," Marble grabbed her sisters arm. "Today's the 24th isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?" Rambles face then went blank with realization. "Oh my god."

"Caleb and Owyn's birthday." Marbles smacked herself on the forehead with her hand.

"That's why you took the day off, right?" Ramble asked.

Prank just nodded her head and laid down on her bed, pulling the covers up. It was clear that Prank wasn't going to be talking to her siblings anymore tonight. Marbles and Ramble rushed out the door and burst into the boy's room, not caring if they were getting ready for bed.

Cries of protest were heard across the room. The twins pushed the boys' objections out of their mind and went to Killjoy. 

"Killjoy," Ramble began, "we think we know what's bothering Lyssie."

The boys were silent, also wanting go know why their friend was being hostile today, especially towards her siblings. 

"Yeah why?" Killjoy asked.

"It's the 24th of July." Ramble said.

Killjoys face fell, only one word came out of his mouth.

"Shit!" Killjoy regained his composure. "Should we talk to her?"

The twins shook their heads. 

"I don't that's a good idea." Marbles said.

The newsies were now more confused then ever, finally Jack spoke up.

"Heya Killjoy, what's da matta wid ya sista?" he asked.

"No, it's what's the matter with us?" Killjoy answered.

"Well den, what's da matta wid you'se?" Mush asked. 

"We forgot something, really really really really really big." Ramble said with her head down. 

"I feel horrible," Marbles held back her tears.

"Does someone wanna tell us what's goin' on?" Blink asked, getting a little annoyed. 

"I think we should tell them," Ramble said.

"The entire story." Marbles said looking at Killjoy.

Killjoy began telling the story of him and his sisters past. Misusing the point that he didn't care about his brothers. After he was done the girls asked if they could stay in the boy's room. Not wanting to go back to their sister.

All the newsies were trying to make the girls comfortable that they didn't see Race slip out of the room into Pranks room. 

Prank heard a knock on her door. She pretended to be asleep. The door creaked open and somebody entered the dark room and closed the door. The figure walked over to the bed, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Prank, are's ya sleepin?" Race's voice asked.

"Yes," Prank joked. She rolled over to find him staring down at her. Prank sat up, she would've liked to get up and turn on the lights, but she was too lazy to get out of her bed.

"Are my sisters not coming back?" she asked.

"No, they'se think you'se really mad at dem." He said softly.

"That's because I am," she said. "But that doesn't mean I won't forgive them." She smiled. 

"I'se could get dem if ya want." He said beginning to stand up. Prank grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, let them think I'm mad at them for the moment. I'll talk to them in the morning." She said, then she smiled. "Besides, I can't remember the last time I had a room without having to share it with my sisters." 

"Do ya wan' me ta go?" Race asked softly.

"No, not really." Prank said.

"Pranksta, I'se know why'se you'se upset wid dem." Race said softly. "Dey's told us 'bout ya budda's, and I'se sorry." 

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Prank said.

"Its jist, a pretty goil like yourself, shouldn't be in pain." Race looked away from Pranks face when he said that. Prank just smiled.

"Well you're not so bad looking yourself," she said. "But maybe that's because it's so dark in here." She cracked.

"Hey," Race objected.

"I'm kidding," Prank said. "My sarcasm, it's going to get me into a lot of trouble one of these days." 

****

"Hey Prank?" Race asked nervously, Prank turned her head to look at him. "I'se need ta ask ya somethin."

"But you already asked me about playing poker with you." Prank joked.

Race cracked a nervous smile at this.

"No, umm Prank, I'se knows ya could have any boy in dis whole house and dat ya could do much betta den me, but Prank," Race was rambling, Prank interrupted.

"Spit it out Higgins." She cracked.

"Prank, will ya's be me goil?" 

Prank leaned over, giving Race a sweet kiss. She then pulled away.

"What if I say no?" she asked the mock innocence.

"Den," Racetrack leaned closer, "I'se would convince ya." Kissing Prank again. They pulled away. 

"What if I don't need convincing?" Prank asked.

"Den, ya made the right choice." Race said softly. "So, will's ya be me goil?" Race asked again.

"Yeah, I think I will." Prank said.

The now couple laid down in Pranks bed falling asleep in each other's arms. 

"CARRY DA BANNER!!"

Race and Prank groaned, Kloppmen was awakening the other newsies.

"You need to go." Prank groaned.

"Gee, thanks," Race said sarcastically. 

"No, my sisters need to change and so do you, so go." Prank shooed him out of the room. Marbles and Ramble came in. After looking at each other for a minute Marbles and Ramble broke down.

"I'm so sorry Lyssie,"

"Yeah me too." Marbles and Ramble said.

"It's all right." Prank said, changing into her newsie outfit.

"So, why was Race in here?" Ramble asked.

"He's my guy now," Prank said, "Get used to it." 

"Good," Marbles said, "You two deserve each other." 

Prank gave her a look.

"I mean it in the best way possible." Marbles said.

Pranks eyes looked at the ceiling, her head shook while she muttered some that the sisters couldn't hear. She then turned to her sisters and smiled. 

"Come on," Prank said, "We got papes to sell." 

The sisters went downstairs for their day of selling papes.

******************************************** ***************************

aawwwww happy! I put in the fluff. Well this story's almost over. Oh well That's what sequel's are for. Which may take a while to get out, because I'm very busy, and I've gotten smacked with a writers block. :::points to block on desk::: I HATE YOU GO AWAY!!!! ::Grumbles, then turns back to computer::: Well please review. I like reviews. I also like yelling things. Sorry Rachel, have to say it. "'Loud,' 'Quick, where's Lyssie?'" :::smiles::: alright, I'm leaving now, please review. 


	13. Knots and Inside Jokes

Heya everybody. OH MY GOD!!!! This is the last chapter. That's right! Last chapter of this story. Wow! ::starts sniffling::: I promised myself I wouldn't cry. This is the end of my first Fan Fic ever. So HERE'S THE LAST OF THE ICE CREAM!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you are, you guys rock! Please review; tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Newsies. Trust me, I don't. I do own the San Francisco newsies. :::smiles uncontrollably::: 

Warning: If you have a soft spot for Mexico or Germany just chill, it's just a joke.

ONWARD!!!!!

********************************* ********************************

It was night in the lodging house. The newsies were playing poker or just socializing. 

"Yes!" Prank exclaimed. "I finally beat Race!"

"Yeah, I'se went easy on ya." Race said, trying to save himself.

"Yeah ok," Prank rolled her eyes.

The dealer, Bumlets, started shuffling.

"I'll sit this one out," Prank said.

"Yeah me too." Race said following Prank.

Marbles and Ramble were near Snipeshooter's bed, so Prank went and sat on Race's bed to talk to them. Race joined Prank on his bunk.

"Heya Race," Snipeshooter greeted him.

"Hey."

"Race, we'se need some music," Snipeshooter said.

"So?" Race asked.

"So, break out da harmonica!" he exclaimed.

"No,"

"You play the harmonica?" Prank asked.

Race nodded his head.

"Will you please play?" Prank asked.

"Alright," he said, grabbing it off of his dresser.

"What da ya want me ta play?" he asked.

"Mary had a little lamb!" Snipeshooter cried sarcastically. 

Race gave him a death glance and referred to him by his last name.

"Go ta bed Potter." 

Prank started laughing. They then heard Mush groan.

"I'se ain't never gonna get dis!" Holding a piece of string. 

"Yes you will," Marbles said, trying to help him.

Prank got off Race's bed and walked over to Marbles and Mush. 

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to teach him knots," Marbles said.

"Why?" Prank asked.

Marbles just shrugged.

"Lack of anything better to do," Marbles said finally. Prank shook her head and muttered something inaudible. She then smiled and raised her head. 

"Oh, have you taught him the 'bunny knot' yet?" Prank asked. Marbles, Prank, and Ramble, who was close enough to hear the question, bursted out laughing. Making the other newsies concerned. 

"Nobody does the 'bunny knot' like you Prank," Marbles said.

"Ok, give me the sting," Prank said to Mush, he gave Prank the string.

"Ok, first you make a loop," most of the newsies were now watching the string. "Then," she continued. "You take the bunny," grabbing the other end of the string.

"The bunny goes up the hole, around the tree, takes a train to Mexico, takes a boat to Germany, is horrible murdered and is put in the fondue sauce." 

The sisters were cracking up at this, while the boys thought Prank had flipped her lid.

"It's an inside joke," Ramble said still giggling.

"Yeah, you had to be there." Marbles said.

Prank gave the extremely knotted piece of string back to Mush and then walked back to Race.

"Great," he muttered, "Now all da guys think me goil's crazy."

"Yeah, but now you know that they'll never hit on me." She smiled. Wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Dey betta not, if dey know what's good for dem." Race said pulling Prank in for a quick kiss. 

Yep life was good, and just seemed to get better and better. Hoots and hollers where heard across the room as Race's and Prank's quick kissed lasted over a minute.

"Come on you'se guys, I gotta be able ta sleep tanight." Snipeshooter said, putting his hand across his eyes.

Race pulled away from the kiss and looked over at Snipeshooter.

"That's for stealing me cigars!" Race cried. He turned his attention back to the smiling girl in his arms. Hoping that he'd have this smiling girl in his arms forever.

****************************************** *************************

Ok! THAT WAS IT! The End. Fin. This is the end of the story. Sigh. I'm saddened. But guess what. I get to go to San Francisco for the weekend, so I hope I get ideas for my story. So please review!! Even though I reached my goal of 50 I would like more. 

Thanks for the memories…This is Lysaka signing off…


End file.
